The purpose of this contract is to design and synthesize compounds which affect primarily dopaminergic systems and either substitute for cocaine or anatagoize its effects. The project shall involve the synthesis of any of the following: dopamine uptake inhibitors with a slower rate of onset than cocaine; compound which affect dopaminergic systems through the inhibition of dopamine or serotonin transporters; serotonin transporters; serotonin transporter selective cocaine analogs; dopamine partial agonists, and anatagonists; and dopamine sparing cocaine antagoists (Compounds that bind to the dopamine transporter without inhibiting uptake); and compound selective for D1 and D3 receptors. The project shall also provide for the scale-up production, and analog synthesis, of promissing compounds. The major goal of this project is to provide NIDA with a resource of novel compounds with potential use in the treatment of cocaine abuse.